A Love Hate Relationship
by adiy
Summary: Sakura is one of the most sought after women in Konohagakure and she has many suitors. However, she still has a place in her heart for Sasuke and awaits his return. What happens when he returns many years later? Will he see the woman Sakura has become?
1. Memories

Hi, Adie here! I had posted this story a little earlier but **I have made substantial changes.** If you are interested in this story (which I really hope you are or will be!) and you have started reading this prior to February 25, 2006, I suggest you reread the first few chapters, because, as I have said earlier, there have been substantial plot changes made to the storyline. This is my first fanfic, so be nice please! Hope you enjoy it!

**Summary:**

Sakura is one of the most sought after women in Konohagakure and she has many suitors. However, she still has a place in her heart for Sasuke and awaits his return. What happens when he returns many years later? Will he see the woman Sakura has become? Or is he still power hungry and uncaring? And what will become of the most persistent of Sakura's suitors? Sasusaku

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Naruto, it is solely the creation of Kishimoto Masashi. I wouldn't be writing a fanfic if I owned it right?

Now that I got the boring stuff out of the way…

**CHAPTER 1 – MEMORIES**

Haruno Sakura woke up to a shaft of sunlight through her bedroom window. Grumbling, she made her way to the washroom to freshen up. She then set about making her breakfast. Unfortunately, she ended up burning her toast because she was preoccupied with the scrambled eggs she was trying to prepare. She hurried to the toaster to remove the burnt bread. Shortly thereafter, she smelt something burning –she had ruined the eggs too. Sighing, Sakura changed into her ninja attire and headed off to Ichiraku Ramen –she definitely was not a morning person.

Entering Ichiraku Ramen, Sakura wondered why on earth she had come here to eat breakfast. She spent a few short seconds ordering (after all, the only thing they served was ramen, so there was not really any choice to be made except for the flavour), she waited for her meal to arrive.

Sakura's life had changed drastically since her genin days. She was now nineteen years old, and an ANBU at that. She had cut her hair short during the Chunnin exams years and years ago out of necessity; now, she kept it short out of practicality. Her pastel pink locks were slightly past shoulder length and framed her face to perfection. Her cherry red lips, high cheekbones, and ivory skin clearly showed why she was so sought after (yes, she has grown into her large forehead over the years). She had discarded the red dress of her genin days for a black, sleeveless, zip-up shirt and a black skirt that ended a few inches above her knee. She also wore knee high, black boots that were stylish, yet utterly practical. Of course, Sakura had not only changed physically, but mentally as well. She was no longer the Sakura who questioned herself and who thought that she was weak and dependent upon others. Many years of training had turned her into a powerful ninja. As an ANBU, she was both skillful tactitian, and powerful fighter. In addition to this, she was an extremely adept medic-nin. She had seen many of her friends die on the battlefield and she had had to kill the enemy without a second thought. Mental toughness was clearly one of her many assets. With all these qualities, it was no wonder that Sakura had many suitors.

Speaking of suitors, Sakura looked up to see one of her most persistent suitors enter Ichiraku Ramen. His tall, well-built figure seemed to make the ramen eatery seem so much smaller and his dark blue eyes twinkled when he saw Sakura. Moving with grace, he approached Sakura's seat.

"Sakura-san, what a pleasant surprise," he greeted. Sakura rose to meet him.

"Takeshi! How are you?" Sakura responded with a smile to the handsome man. He wordlessly took one of Sakura's hands into his own and kissed it. A slight blush crept onto Sakura's cheeks. "Fine, thank you." he said, and winked. Sakura's blush intensified.

Takeshi was an ANBU on Sakura's team and they had worked together for years. He had saved her life numerous times and she, in turn, had saved his as well. Over the years, they had developed a close friendship and Takeshi had wanted to turn this relationship into something more. He had asked for her hand in marriage once before and she had declined saying that she was not ready for it. He had said he understood, and they still maintained a close relationship.

"Takeshi, you are back from your mission already?" Sakura questioned.

"Yes, a talented one such as I finishes his missions very quickly." Takeshi joked. They both laughed.

"You do remember that I was the one who saved your sorry ass on the mission in Suna two months ago, right?" Sakura teased.

"Ah.." he said, "hmph, you win."

Sakura laughed.

Takeshi then rose. "Going so soon?" questioned Sakura. "Ah, yes, I need to report on my mission to the Hokage. I'll see you soon." with that, he kissed Sakura on the forehead and left.

Sakura smiled to herself. She was glad she had someone like Takeshi at her side. Yet, despite this, she could not marry him. No, she had someone else to whom she had bequeathed her love a long time ago…

**Later that day**

Takeshi had proposed to her again tonight, and Sakura had told him she was not ready –yet again. She hated seeing the way his face fell upon hearing her answer. Soon after, she had left him and headed for the bridge where Team 7 had met on numerous occasions in their genin days.

The bridge brought back painful memories…

The moon shone brightly overhead, making the lake shimmer and glisten as if it were alive. Sakura sighed as she peered over the side of the bridge into the water's depths. Alive…that was one thing she would never truly be…not since…

FLASHBACK

"I'll never be like you or Naruto."

Sakura stared down at her hands, biting her lip to keep from crying. "Do you really want to go back to being alone? You told me how painful it was to be alone! Right now, I know your pain…!" Sakura exclaimed, hoping against hope that she could somehow keep Sasuke from leaving. He continued to walk away from her. "I… love you with all my heart!" she burst out.

Sasuke turned around to look at her, smirking. "You really are… annoying."

"Don't leave! If you do I'll scream!" Sakura yelled desperately.

Sakura suddenly blinked, Sasuke was no longer there in front of her…she suddenly felt his presence behind her. "Sakura…" Sasuke whispered behind her, "Thank you."

She blinked back tears…suddenly her eyes widened in shock. The last thing she remembered was Sasuke touching a hand to her spine. Then darkness…

When she woke up, he was gone.

END FLASHBACK

Sasuke had left Konoha that night in search of Orochimaru and power. Sakura had often professed her love to Sasuke, always hoping to gain Sasuke's favour and affections. It was all for nothing it seemed. She sighed, willing herself to move on after all these years.

She stood there for long moments, thinking about Sasuke, about Takeshi, and about her future. Should she move on? she questioned herself. Sakura then noticed that it was getting late and she hated walking in the dark because she felt so vulnerable and unprotected when she could not see things properly. "When will you come back to me?" she whispered to the wind; her words were carried away into the mist that had settled.

**A/N: **Reviews plz!


	2. Mission

**CHAPTER 2 - MISSION**

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

Sakura cringed at the approach of the # 1 loudmouth of Konoha: Uzumaki Naruto. Despite his age, and his status as ANBU captain, he had, most woefully, not matured one iota since their genin days.

How could someone so immature lead people into danger? she thought.

"Sakura-chan!" yelled Naruto again, despite the fact that he was only two inches away from her right ear.

"What baka!" retorted Sakura. She was not a morning person, and was only up because Tsunade-sama had summoned both of them to her office.

"We are going on a mission with Hinata-chan! Isn't that great!" Naruto exclaimed. With a start, Sakura noticed the shy Hyuuga standing behind Naruto. Sakura smiled at her. Naruto had gotten over his crush on Sakura a while ago and had finally noticed that Hyuuga Hinata liked him. He had warmed to her and they had been going out for six months now. Of course, that still didn't stop Hinata from blushing every time Naruto looked at her, as was evident by her prominent blush at this very moment. Naruto hugged Hinata, which made her blush an even deeper shade of red, if that was even possible. "N..Naruto-kun…"

Sakura frowned. A mission? But they had gone on one only a week back. Albeit a C rank mission, but still…she wanted to enjoy the springtime in Konoha, plus, the cherry blossom festival was fast approaching.

"Well, I'm glad you're all here on time. Please sit down." came a voice from behind them.

"Obaa-san!" SMACK "That hurt Obaa-san!" SMACK "Oww…"

"Tsunade-sama" Sakura and Hinata chimed as they bowed respectfully.

"Your group has a mission," she said, getting down to business right away.

"And what would that mission be Obaa-san! Is it hard enough for a tough ANBU captain like me!"

"Ouch!" This time it was Hinata who had smacked him. Sakura was surprised and tried to suppress her giggle in vain. "Hinata-chan…that hurt."

Tsunade glared at him and he quickly sat up straight, eyeing her warily, afraid of anymore more assaults on his person.

"Stop acting like children," she said sternly, eyeing Naruto in particular, "this is no time to fool around."

"H..Hai." Naruto said meekly, shrinking away from Tsunade's glare.

Tsunade cleared her throat and eyed all three of them. They all waited expectantly for her to say what their mission would be. Would it take days, months, years? Members of the ANBU, which all three of them were, were often assigned to long term missions in other countries to keep the fragile peace that now existed.

Tsunade hesitated for a moment, and then she spoke. "Uchiha Sasuke has been sighted," she said blankly.

**A/N: **Read and review! Constructive criticism is much appreciated!


	3. Innermost Feelings

**CHAPTER 3 – INNERMOST FEELINGS**

A silence settled over the three ANBU.

"WHAT!" Naruto and Sakura yelled, "Sasuke is back!"

"Has been sighted, but not back," Tsunade corrected, "your job is to bring him back." She stood up and looked at them kindly – she understood the pain Sasuke had put Naruto and Sakura through.

Sakura felt weak and giddy. She had not foreseen something like this. In fact, she had convinced herself that Sasuke had probably rebelled against Orochimaru and died trying. It was a better thought than the other option –that Sasuke had become Orochimaru's unwitting pawn, or worse, that he was now possessed by Orochimaru.

"You are dismissed, you leave at 6 tomorrow morning."

Sakura snapped out of her daze. "Hai Tsunade-sama" she said respectfully. They left, with Sakura trying not to pass out in shock at the news.

She tossed and turned, unable to sleep even the slightest. Sakura knew she had to get some sleep in readiness for the mission tomorrow, but how could she sleep when she had just learned that Sasuke was back? Not back, she corrected herself, but nevertheless alive. Giving up on sleep, she went to the washroom to wash her face. Her face was pale and the bags under her eyes were prominent, making her look much older than she was. What would she do when she saw Sasuke again? she asked herself. How would she react? How would Sasuke react? Sighing, she slipped on sandals and noiselessly left the house.

The moon shone brightly overhead. A pink-haired kunoichi sat at the water's edge, her hand swishing back and forth at the water's surface, making little ripples. The sun began to rise, making the lake shine.

"I knew I'd find you here."

Sakura started and turned around quickly, her hand at the kunai strapped to her side. She heaved a sigh of relief upon seeing who it was.

"Takeshi, you frightened me."

He smiled. Suddenly his face turned serious. "You alright Sakura?"

"I..I'm fine." Sakura said, a fake smile plastered on her face. Takeshi looked at her questioningly.

"Really! Honestly…" Sakura said.

"Really now, what is it?" he asked, his voice full of concern.

"Erm…it's Sasuke, he has been sighted again after all these years." Sakura admitted, looking down at the ground.

Takeshi knew that Sasuke had left Konoha many years ago, only to never come back. What he didn't know was that Sakura still loved Sasuke, even after all these years.

"Is there anything you want to tell me?" he asked gently. Over the years, Takeshi had become someone in whom Sakura could confide her feelings.

"No, it's alright," she replied. Takeshi looked at her questioningly, but decided to let it go. It was the first time Sakura had declined to confide in him. But why was he sad that she had not done so? Was he jealous of the place Sasuke held in Sakura's heart?

"Come, I'll walk you home." he offered, shaking his head clear of these thoughts. They walked to Sakura's house in a companionable silence, then they parted ways.

Sakura couldn't help but ponder the terms upon which she and Sasuke had parted. Why had he never talked to her? Why had he been so cold and uncaring all those years they had been together in the academy and during their missions as Team 7?

Settling back down into her bed after changing back into her nightclothes, Sakura slipped into a dreamless sleep…

**A/N: **I hope you guys like the story so far! So far, it's only been intro. Next chapter, Sasuke makes an appearance! How will Sakura react? More importantly, what has Sasuke become? So far, the chapters have been really short due to their intro like nature, and because they wouldn't split properly any other way… However, thenext few chapters will be longer, hopefully. R&R please! Your reviews are my motivation!

Until next time, Adie.


	4. Sasuke Returns

My thanks to **kawarimi**, who gave me the idea of changing the set up of the first three chapters. The story reads so much better now (I think).

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, it is the sole property of Kishimoto Masashi-sama. However, I do own this fanfic, and I would really appreciate feedback. So please review!

**CHAPTER 4 – SASUKE RETURNS**

"Sakura-chan!"

Sakura woke to the sound of Naruto's annoying voice outside her window. There he was, grinning away as usual. "I'm coming.." Sakura mumbled, rolling out of bed in a most ungainly fashion, falling onto the ground with a jarring thump.

Soon afterwards, Sakura, Naruto, and Hinata were ready to go. They then headed off the way Tsunade had told them to go, towards the place where Sasuke had been sighted.

After three hours of hiking through the dense forests of Leaf country, Naruto started complaining about how boring the mission was and how an ANBU captain needed a more challenging mission.

"Sakura-chan! Hinata-chan! This is soo boring!" he yelled.

Suddenly, Sakura clapped a hand around Naruto's mouth and dragged him towards some bushes, motioning for Hinata to follow.

"Whath ith gofing on," Naruto said, his mouth still firmly held shut my Sakura's hand. She released him and he gasped for breath.

"Sshh" she cautioned, "there's someone out there."

The three of them waited in silence for five minutes. Then a figure emerged from the dense foliage. The inscrutable, coal black eyes were unmistakable, even from this distance.

"Sasuke…" Sakura breathed unconsciously. The tall, strongly built man in front of them looked tired and anything but evil. Sakura was relieved to see that there was no Mangekyou Sharingan to be seen in his eyes. She also knew that her feelings for Sasuke had only intensified in the few short seconds since she had laid eyes on him after all these years.

He did not seem to be aware of their presence. The old Sasuke would have detected intruders in the blink of an eye –he really must be tired Sakura thought. Suddenly she stood up; unaware of what she was doing.

"Sasuke." She stated blankly. The raven-haired man turned his head quickly, his black eyes widened in astonishment.

"Sakura?"

Suddenly Sakura could hold her emotions back no longer. Her legs moved as if on their own, and she ran to Sasuke and flung her arms around him, sobbing. Sasuke simply shoved her away roughly.

"Sa..su..ke" she sobbed, before breaking down altogether, collapsing in a pitiful heap on the ground before him.

"Sasuke?" Naruto questioned. He, too, had come out from the bushes. Hinata was right behind him.

"What dobe?" came the answer.

Naruto was astounded, how could the bastard pretend like nothing had happened? How could he pretend that he had been gone for seven long years and that this was the first tie they were seeing him after all that time?

"Bastard!" Naruto yelled. "Where the hell were you all these years!"

"I've killed Itachi," was all that Sasuke had to say.

"That's it! No apology! Nothing! You've been gone for seven years you know!" Naruto burst out, unable to control his anger and frustration. Before Sasuke had left them all, Naruto had come to regard him as the brother he never had…and then he had left…only to come back and act like …this.

"Hn," was the infuriating response from Sasuke.

Hinata was now helping Sakura up off the ground. The pink haired kunoichi's body still shook with sobs. Naruto, meanwhile, was glaring at Sasuke's retreating figure which was, oddly, heading towards Konoha.

"Hey! Sasuke-teme! Where are you going!" Naruto yelled.

"Going back to Konoha, dobe," Sasuke smirked.

With that Sasuke headed off at a faster pace towards Konoha, leaving a bewildered group of shinobi behind him.

**A/N: ** Ahh! I don't know why I wrote in Sasuke as being so…weird! Oh well…

P.S: Sorry for the short chapters…I seriously don't know if I can make them longer without forcing them to read awkwardly…

Anyways…read and review!


	5. Mysteries Demystified?

**A/N: **

To all of you who actually care about this fic, I haven't died (surprising how things work out eh?).

So sorry for the late update, school again…the person who thought up IB should burn in hell…grr… but I have finished my exams, so I will update more often (if my parents allow it of course, I am, unfortunately, at their behest).

Anyways, this chapter will hopefully make sense of Sasuke's weird behaviour…

Oh, and I have a grand total of…15 reviews (sweatdrop)...

If you really don't like it, then I guess I'll have to stop writing it…jkjk! I'm sure there's someone out there who wants to read it, right? Right!

Anyways…the only way I can improve is with your guys' feedback, so please read and review! I appreciate any and all criticism! (except maybe brutally harsh flames, but even those seem to give me a sense of importance in my horribly insecure life)

**Disclaimer:** Surprise, surprise, I don't own Naruto...

_**A Love Hate Relationship**_

by: adie

recap (since it's been, what, months since I last updated?)

"_Hey! Sasuke-teme! Where are you going!" Naruto yelled._

"_Going back to Konoha, dobe," Sasuke smirked._

_With that Sasuke headed off at a faster pace towards Konoha, leaving a bewildered group of shinobi behind him._

**CHAPTER 5 – MYSTERIES…DEMYSTIFIED?**

Sakura, Naruto, and Hinata were left dumbfounded. They had only just seen Sasuke after a seven year long absence, and he had ignored them? This was too much to take.

Sakura sighed. I guess we can only follow him now, she thought dismally. As she, Naruto, and Hinata began walking in Sasuke's wake, Sakura couldn't help but wonder what had happened to Sasuke. Surely a sane person would have acted differently? But then, it's Sasuke we're talking about here, she corrected herself. It's not like he cares, she thought, biting back the tears that threatened to rush out in a torrent once again.

However, Sasuke seemed to have slowed his pace and he stumbled as he walked onwards. From the distance, Sakura could see the difficulty Sasuke was undergoing and before she knew it, she was running forward to help him.

"Sakura…" mumbled Sasuke drowsily, in recognition of the pink-haired kunoichi. Before he knew it, he stumbled forward, hindered by his exhaustion…right into Sakura's arms…

Sasuke's POV

Seven years he thought. It's been seven long years since I left…

Sasuke had escaped from, and successfully defeated, Orochimaru 5 years ago. He had then gone looking for Itachi, whom he defeated as well in an epic battle a scarce 2 months ago.

But now, he thought, now that he had accomplished his duty as avenger, he could return to Konoha…return to…her… But then again, it was extremely difficult to break down the barriers that had come between them. Team 7 was no longer in existence and they had all grown up their own separate ways. He had had no choice but to erect the cool, calm façade from yesteryears. It pained him to see the Naruto's temper unleashed upon him, and it pained him to see how much Naruto had changed over the years. What hurt him most of all was Sakura, and the grief she was embroiled in as a result of his own uncaring ways and the way he had abandoned her many years ago…

It took all his self-restraint to keep from pulling Sakura into a much needed embrace as she tearfully choked out his name. It took all his self-restraint to keep from collapsing upon the ground onto his knees, apologizing for all his misdeeds. Uchiha Sasuke does not show emotion, he reminded himself. Uchiha Sasuke does not apologize, he constantly told himself.

"Going back to Konoha, dobe," he said, struggling to say those words with a sense of normalcy. Normalcy? Hah, what normalcy? he thought. The normalcy he had known had been lost when he had lost his family in the Uchiha clan massacre. It had been lost twice over when he had made the decision to leave Konoha, when he had shunned Sakura's love, when he had carelessly blown the fragile cherry blossom away. Would things ever be the same? Would be able to, once again, call Konoha home? Or would be lost forevermore?

He stumbled due to exhaustion…his battle against Itachi had taken a toll upon his body and the long trek back to Konoha had not helped in the least. As he fell, he barely registered how his fall had been broken. "Sakura…" he mumbled, as he saw a flash of pink dart by his side.

**A/N:** Yes, it was short, but I implore thee, read and review! If not, I shall, uhm…, I shall…, uhm…hate you forever? Also, don't kill me if there are typos and blasphemous grammatical errors, for I am too lazy to check it over… (this laziness has probably made itself apparent by the time lag between the last chapter and this one…). Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this new installment and will continue to support this story with renewed vigour!

yours truly,

adie


End file.
